A Fight of Dreams
by Keyblade-Wielder007
Summary: This is what happened when i dreamt about being in the final fight of Men in Middle Earth... My dream, my reality. ONE SHOT


_Title: A Fight of a Dream_

_Warnings: This story you are about to read has its 'babyish contents', but I must remind you that this was a dream of mine, I was 10, I am now 12. I have no responsibility for any occurrence, I dreamt it all and now it is here. For those who are wondering, Sora is from the game of Kingdom Hearts. Yes this truly happened; i have no reason to lie to any of you. Also may I point out that Gandalf did say Gandalf bread; not lembas bread...I didn't know then. On that note may the battle of Minas Tirith begin!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, Peter Pan or Sora, I make no profit at all._

_Beta: Muddie21_

_Read and Enjoy!

* * *

_

I had woken up and the sky was pitch black. A few stars glistened and it was silent at the moment. I was surprisingly hungry. A lot of thoughts rushed through my head about where I could be. I was kicked violently and sat up at the first second.

"Wake up little hobbit" The voice said deeply.

I was astonished at the sight of what appeared to be a flaming rock ricocheting across the sky.

The voice bellowed even more deeply then before "I said get up!"

I got up as quick as I could. I staggered to my feet and turned. It was Gandalf the White. For some strange reason I wasn't surprised. My stomach grumbled and Gandalf looked into my eyes and glared at me. My eyes widened and I wondered what he would do to me

"Here have some Gandalf bread hobbit, it is said to make any of the largest creatures full," Gandalf said throwing me a parcel covered in leafs.

Before I unraveled the parcel I looked at him "Gandalf, Can an old wizard not tell the difference between a mere hobbit and a child?"

I raised an eyebrow at him. He didn't seem to care. I unraveled the leaves to what looked like five pieces of crunchy toast. I ate all of them but still seemed to be hungry. Gandalf seemed to be a little impressed and scared at the same time. I saw another flaming rock spear through the sky and the ground shook. I looked down at the bridge. Millions upon millions of orcs, goblins, cave trolls and 8 or 9 ring wraths where headed toward the city gate.

"Linna an ndengina goth" Translated: there is the enemy, go kill it! he said quickly and grabbed a ladder that flew up on the gate. He forced it back down as an orc was about to get on it.

I understood him only because there was a conveniently placed subtitle beneath my feet. I couldn't possibly jump off the gate. But Gandalf soon proved me wrong.

"On with ya' now!" he said shoving me off the ledge.

It was at least a 60 foot fall. I landed with a thud and pulled out a broad sword from seemingly thin air and drew it across a lifeless orcs chest. They all gathered around me. I slashed ones head off and slashed a few more. I swung the sword and thrashed wildly and stabbed them when they fell to the ground. Two ring wraiths swooped down close to the ground and I shot arrows from the dead orcs with a strange looking bow. The dragons plummeted to the ground and killed a few dozen orcs and goblins. Then there came the cave trolls. I ran around in circles and stabbed one in the leg and ran. He tried stepping on me but I would point up my sword and he would get hurt before his crusty skin touched me. It was obviously too much for me to handle so I had to fall back. There was another cave troll that I jumped and stabbed in the stomach. Its sick face screeched and it crashed into more orcs and they plummeted onto each other like dominos. They fell on a few orcs but that was all I could do. I bumped into something and it couldn't have been the gate. It was Aragorn. Behind him was and army of knights on white steeds and they had their sword spears and all they could carry.

"Grettings young hobbit" he said with a smile.

* * *

"IM NO- wait what are you doing here?" I asked curiously.

Without another word Aragorn looked at his army and raised his sword. The knights did the same and the horsed lowered their stances ready to dash

He flipped his sword and bellowed "FOR FROODOOO!" running towards the army of orcs.

"FOR FROOOOODOOOOOO!" the army echoed loudly and dashed after Aragorn, charging at the steady army of orcs.

I stood and watched as the horses dashed ahead of me and as the orcs clutched their shields tightly. The impact would probably blast me 5 feet away so I put my hands over my face. Aragorn and his army's battle cry quickly faded. It hadn't past two seconds, could they have really won? I looked and watched as the army charged at the orcs they would burst to sand. The slightest touch from the orc made them burst to dust.

"A-aragorn?" I said weakly

The orcs sneered and cackled, the goblins howled, the cave trolls bellowed and the ring wraiths danced. I pulled out my sword. Even at this point in my dream I had not realized I was dreaming. I couldn't stand up. My armor felt like it grew heavier. I fell to me knees. I looked for a sack, any sack that could helped me. I pulled out a light sack and quickly opened it before I fell to the ground...MENTOS! I grabbed the mentos and quickly rose to my feet. As I ripped the bar and took out one. Just then the sky sang the mentos theme song. I ate it quickly and then I wasn't hungry anymore. The heavy armor broke loose. I felt stronger and my sword seemed sharper. The orcs tried not to seem intimidated and dashed towards me. I slashed and swirled. If an orc did happen to try and hit me I would block it and stab him in the chest. I would dodge flying scythes and orcs falling from the sky. They weren't really falling from the sky, they just fell off the ladder that Gandalf had been throwing down. I had almost won but I was out of mentos and there was just a few left. I entered the gates and tried to hold them back. But the cave trolls were beating on the gate. It seemed all hope was lost but then there was my back up. Gandalf, Legolas who was wearing a dress, Gimli with a giant stumpy nose, Sora with his key blade and Peter Pan with his sparkles. I was confused all around but it didn't matter right now. The enemy had reached the gates of Minas Tirith but I had my back up. We raised our staffs, swords, key blades, daggers, axes and even batons. We charged but as soon as we got to the two cave trolls that busted in they vanished to sand again. I couldn't believe it and the cave troll knocked me to the nearest stone wall. That was it, I had to fight but, I just couldn't. I had to get up, but I couldn't. I had to breathe but I couldn't. No... It couldn't have been the end for Minas Tirith.

"I won't allow it!" I said getting up gradually

The cave trolls, orcs, goblins, and ring wraiths looked at me pathetically. They sort of cackled and as I got up weakly.

"Don't you lose him Samwise Gamgee!" I said picking up my sword and swirling it in the air.

They looked and me as if I had something hideous stuck in my teeth. I spun the sword faster and faster and the air around it became orange. There were sparks and the sword flamed. The horde gasped and ran at me before I could do anything, but it was too late.

"Bow to the will of Isenguard...Bow to the will of Isenguard! BOW TO THE WILL OF ISENGUARD!" I yelled and cast my sword at them.

The flame burst into their eyes. They ran in circles. The cave trolls stepped on orcs and goblins. The ring wraiths capsized onto each other and on the cave trolls and they fell and disappeared in the sand. That was it. The war was over. The peasants of Minas Tirith trembled in their houses. And then I relaxed and dropped my sword. Something tapped me in the back. I slowly turned to see what in was. There was a goblin with gouging eyes and bared teeth. Then I looked down at my stomach. His rusty sword was slit inside of me. Blood was pouring to the floor. I fell and heard one last cackle before I closed my eyes to open them again.

Just to find myself in bed. It was all a dream… the fight of a dream.

* * *

_Please Review, and Please, no flames i really just want helpful critiscms, i am just breaking into the Fanfiction world._


End file.
